


Klaine Valentines   Challenge 2019

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: High School. Kurt succumbs to Blaine's charms





	1. Take a Chance on Me

Kurt was in denial, he kind of knew that as he sat with Sam and Puck.. trying to join in the conversation about which girl had the sexiest boobs and what they would like to do with them if they had the chance. Kurt couldn’t think of anything worse. Ugh. Of course it may be foolish to let anyone know his views about that in this school.

Kurt would much rather be thinking about the new transfer student from Dalton Academy who was absolutely the most gorgeous boy Kurt had ever seen. Blaine Anderson. Even his name was.. well, special. Nothing like any name he was already familiar with.

Progressive guys, like Kurt, were allowed to see these qualities in other guys, weren’t they? Only, Kurt definitely wasn’t into boys. It was just that he could appreciate the male physique.. because he was one himself.

Kurt was completely able enjoy the look of a pretty girl, of course he could. Just because he didn’t want to bury his face in a pair of plump breasts, like Sam and Puck seemed to want to do, didn’t mean he was batting for the other side.

“Man, you should see me undo a bra strap with one hand,” Puck boasted. Kurt shuddered.

********

Kurt sat behind Blaine in History. They had the same seats every lessons and Kurt was well acquainted with the back of Blaine’s head, the way there were always a few curls that escaped the gel that he obviously used to keep his hair under control. Personally, Kurt wouldn’t mind seeing a few more curls.

Then there were the tight polo shirts that Blaine always wore, in a whole rainbow of colours.. which hugged his biceps and stretched taut across his shoulders, revealing flexing muscles each time he shifted. Fascinating. A guilty pleasure? Definitely not. History was a long, sometimes boring, lesson and Kurt had plenty of time to look.

Today Blaine was wearing a bright red polo shirt, a black trim around the collar and the edge of the sleeve. That was different. Kurt was just wondering what Blaine’s biceps would feel like beneath his fingers, should he ever have the chance.. when Blaine spun around to face him, leaving Kurt gasping for air.

“Um.. hi,” Kurt squeaked. He’d completely switched off from the lesson.

Blaine’s smile was warm and wide. “Kurt.” His name rolled off of Blaine’s tongue. Oh he knows my name! “Will you be my partner?”

Kurt’s heart thumped in his chest, hard. “Be your partner?”

Blaine laughed. “Don’t worry, I was struggling to stay awake too. We have to pair up for that History project.. I was wondering if you’d like to work with me? If you’d like that..”

Great. Now he looked like an idiot.

“Oh of course. Sure. I’d like that.” Kurt blushed, an embarrassed laugh. “I honestly like History. It’s just.. you know.. distracted.” He didn’t want to tell Blaine what he’d been distracted by.

“Great. Let’s exchange numbers and we can arrange to get together.”

*********


	2. You Take My Breath Away

“Coming to watch cheerleader practice?” Sam asked Kurt after last lesson the following day.

“Oh I can’t,” Kurt sighed, trying not to look too relieved, I have to meet up with my partner for my History project. Otherwise, I’d be there.”

“Are you sure I can’t change your mind on that? Only, apparently Coach Sylvester is making all the girls wear thongs for practices,” Sam grinned excitedly.

“Oh my god! Is she allowed to do that?” Kurt was genuinely horrified on their behalf.

“Probably not, but when has that ever stopped her doing anything?” Sam shrugged. “Tuesday practice is somersaults and tumbles though, so there’s no way Puck and I are going to miss out on all that naked on display.”

“Yeah,” Puck said excitedly, coming to join them, “jerk off material for weeks.”

“Who told you this, anyway?” Kurt asked rolling his eyes. Puck and Sam would believe anything. Someone must have been joking.

“Coach Sylvester,” Puck told him. “She says it keeps their minds focused.”

The sooner Kurt could escape this school the better.

*********

Kurt thought about Blaine as he headed off to meet him in the library. They’d exchanged a few texts yesterday and then this morning Blaine had arrived at his locker while he was grappling with his books, causing him to start in surprise.

“Hi Kurt,” he’d said softly.

Kurt’s heart almost missed a beat when he’d noticed his new friend leaning up against the locker next to his. “Oh hi!” he’d said shamefully breathily, still in recovery as he spoke.

“Shall we meet later to discuss our project?” Blaine’s voice was smooth like honey. But definitely not sexy. No way. “After school in the library?”

Kurt had had to clear his throat. He wouldn’t have been able to talk in anything resembling a normal voice otherwise. “Sure. Good idea,” he’d said casually.

“Great. See you there if not before.”

“It’s a date,” Kurt had found himself saying. He’d had to bite his tongue hard as Blaine slipped away through the busy hallway… leaving him feeling flustered and out of sorts. Perhaps he was coming down with something.


	3. I Could Fall in Love

So it was some trepidation that Kurt headed off to meet up with Blaine. That and excitement. Mainly excitement... but dread that he’d do or say something stupid. Blaine had that effect on him. 

Blaine was already sitting at a table, books out, when he went in the library. Kurt saw him first. Black polo shirt today, he observed, which complimented his olive skin tone and ebony hair perfectly. Oh and there were a few more curls than normal that were escaping the hair gel. Gorgeous. If you liked that sort of thing. Kurt was just observant.

Just at that moment Blaine looked up, spotting Kurt.. waving to him.. smiling warmly. Kurt couldn’t explain the warm feeling he felt inside at Blaine’s greeting.

Kurt slipped into the seat opposite Blaine. “Hi,” he whispered, suddenly feeling shy... his cheeks turning pink as Blaine watched him.

“Thanks for coming.”

“No problem. Thanks for suggesting it.” Oh god. Puck and Sam would be laughing their socks off if they could hear this conversation.

“So..” Blaine smiled, “Women in History. Any ideas?”

“Of course,” Kurt grinned, "this is just up my street.”

“I knew I chose you for a reason,” Blaine grinned back.. looking at Kurt like he was the most interesting person on the planet. “Tell me your ideas.”

“Hmm,” Kurt looked thoughtful. “I don’t know if I should tell you all my secrets. I don’t even know you. You might be a spy.”

“Yes,” Blaine laughed, “but I have ways to make you talk. You’ll succumb to my charms eventually, so you might as well trust me now.”

“Well,” Kurt opened up his notebook to the list of ideas he’d jotted down, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Kurt watched Blaine.. his throat bobbing up and down as he swallowed, his face reddening. Realising that.. oh my god.. they were flirting, weren’t they?

“You strike a hard bargain, Hummel.” Blaine raised his eyebrows. “But I agree.” Blaine slid his own notebook over to Kurt as Kurt slid his over to Blaine.

“Okay,” Kurt said, smiling despite himself. 

After some playful wrangling of ideas they agreed on one mutually chosen figure in history.. only packing up their belongings when they were informed that the library was about to close. 

The hour they’d been there had flown past.

“Do you want to get a coffee after school tomorrow?” Blaine asked with that disarming smile. “I’m sure you already know it, but I’ve discovered ‘The Lima Bean’. Maybe we could go there.”

“I know it,” Kurt admitted. But going for coffee would be too much like a date wouldn’t it? Especially with someone who he was finding very fascinating indeed.

“Coffee sounds great,” Kurt found himself saying. Bad idea. Bad idea.


	4. Love is in the Air

“You’re going for coffee?” Puck asked incredulously when Kurt informed him that, yet again, he wasn’t going to be able to hang with the guys after school. “Dude.. isn’t that the sort of things that I dunno, girls do?”

“It’s not exclusive to girls,” Kurt huffed to his clearly ignorant friend. “Anyone who likes coffee.. can go for coffee.”

“Man.. you’re gonna miss cheerleader practice again! I mean we got thrown out yesterday, but we’ve discovered where we can still sneak a look.” Puck told him seriously. “We can’t wait.”

Kurt was glad he had a valid excuse to get out of it. He could appreciate a pert backside on all those fit sporty girls without a desire to see them in the naked flesh. Nice to keep a bit of mystery, surely..

He was glad Puck and Sam weren’t in his History class. They didn’t need to know who Kurt’s project partner was that way, at least not yet.

**

During History Kurt noticed Blaine was wearing something different today. A nice blue patterned short sleeve button down that fitted just as snuggly as his polo shirts always did.. showing off his arms.. and looking pretty much perfect. Blaine had very nice arms. Kurt closed his eyes, taking a shuddery breath. Perhaps he should cancel coffee.. for health reasons, or his sanity.

Kurt’s cock twitched in his underwear as he continued to stare. A not unpleasant feeling.

Then Blaine turned around, giving Kurt his usual disarming warm smile, making Kurt feel like he was the centre of Blaine’s world. “Are you still okay for coffee after school?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” Kurt squeaked. He really shouldn’t trust himself to speak, let alone go out in public with his new friend. “Looking forward to it.”

******

Kurt rode in Blaine’s car to the coffee shop. They could have gone separately.. but then Blaine offered and Kurt found himself readily climbing into Blaine’s car.. and Kurt weirdly felt like he was where he belonged... even humming along to the radio with Blaine as they drove.

Any worries Kurt had were soon forgotten as they settled down with their drinks, chatting and laughing about everything and anything... and later when Blaine confessed to struggling with his French homework (Kurt’s favourite subject) he found himself inviting Blaine over to his house the following afternoon after school for a ‘private lesson’. Oh my god, had he really said those words?

So the next day they’d enjoyed cookies and hot chocolate at Kurt’s kitchen table (cookies freshly baked by Kurt), before making a start on their French grammar homework.. only realising when Blaine was packing up to head home, that they’d failed to actually do any of their history project in the last two times they’d got together.

“Tomorrow then?” Blaine grinned playfully.

“You bet,” Kurt grinned back.

********


	5. Whenever You're Away From Me

(I was born to love you for eternity)

Even though he’d tried to keep his rendezvous with Blaine a secret, he couldn’t really hide the handsome face that came and hung by his locker in the mornings, just to say ‘hi’. His friends were beginning to comment.

“Man,” Puck said excitedly, “you’re really missing out by keeping seeing that guy instead of spying on the cheerleaders. Not that we’ve actually seen anything yet, but we’re hoping to.”

Kurt felt a little queasy at the thought. He’d never tell his friends that though.

“Seeing your boyfriend this afternoon?” Mercedes winked as he packed his books into his bag.

“What? Are you talking about Blaine?" Kurt asked incredulously.

“Um. Yeah?” She nudged.

“I’m not gay,” Kurt flushed. “He’s my project partner, that’s all.”

“He’s pretty gorgeous... “ she quirked an eyebrow, looking a little confused. “You know I was only teasing you, right?”

Kurt forced a big smile. “Of course. I definitely knew that.” Even his lightweight summer scarf was making him feel hot.

*

Everything was going well for Kurt until glee club came around on Tuesday. He arrived to find Blaine seated in the front row, comfortably positioned between Tina and Brittany.. chatting away like it was a usual thing.

Kurt went cold.. then hot.. as his head spun. His secret friendship with Blaine that he had been enjoying so much, suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed.

He only realised he was staring when Blaine caught his eye, smiling widely in delight.

“Kurt. Mr Shue has said I can audition for glee club,” Blaine said happily.

“That’s good, Blaine,” Kurt smiled politely, taking the seat directly behind Blaine.. to the familiar view of the back of Blaine’s head and rippling shoulder muscles. Trying to calm his frantically beating heart.

Then Blaine stood at the front of the room and sang his own sexy version of ‘When I Get You Alone’.. while looking directly at Kurt.. and Kurt’s brain nearly fried.. and his skin tight jeans became very tight indeed.

As Kurt sat watching Blaine.. his jacket draped casually over his throbbing erection, he admitted to himself for the first time, that maybe he liked Blaine a little bit more than as just a friend.

*

As if that wasn’t bad enough, Kurt found himself agreeing to coffee again the next afternoon, with only one pleading look from Blaine’s puppy eyes.. and then a trip to the mall the following afternoon to help Blaine find a birthday present for his mom. Kurt could hardly turn down a chance to use his shopping skills though, could he? Not when he had a friend in need.

At the end of the day, he didn’t need to make excuses for seeing Blaine. It was what he wanted. It actually felt good to admit it to himself.

Kurt was in love.

*


	6. This is the Time

Then the weather turned scorching hot. Unbearable.

Kurt wasn’t going to turn down an invitation to use Blaine’s pool Saturday afternoon, not while temperatures were this unbearable. They’d do some of their history project after dinner.. followed by a movie. That was the plan. They had the house to themselves as Blaine’s parents were away (not uncommon apparently).

Kurt was both excited and nervous in equal measures.

He wasn’t prepared for Blaine’s body looking ten times more gorgeous without clothes than it did with clothes. Those strong arms and shoulders glistening with water.. Kurt could feel himself unravelling.

He liked boys. No question. Especially Blaine Anderson. Oh yes.

So Kurt flushed red.. and quivered.. and helplessly tented his shorts... and fought the urge to touch himself.

Then Blaine swam over.. climbed out of the water like some Greek Adonis.. and proceeded to tell Kurt he was ‘fuckin’ gorgeous’ before leaning in to claim Kurt’s mouth.

*

Kurt couldn’t even bring himself to try and hide his friendship with Blaine. Why he’d ever tried to deny to himself how in love he was with Blaine.. how in love he’d been with Blaine.. from the moment they’d first met really, he didn’t honestly know. He wanted Blaine to be his boyfriend, sometime soon.. and if any of his friends had a problem with that, then they didn’t deserve his friendship. Not that he thought anyone would have a problem, but sometimes you think you know people.. and then suddenly find you don’t.

Now Blaine was in glee club, it was easy. His friends were Blaine’s friends.. and they could sit together at lunch, thighs touching.. sharing secret conversations amongst the chatter of their friends.

Kurt’s house after school, with the history assignment almost complete.. Kurt and Blaine settled for watching a movie, sharing the plush armchair which had the best view of the television… too wrapped up in their film to notice Burt arriving home from work.

Burt took in the view of the two boys pressed close together as they watched their movie, with some interest. This was new.

He cleared his throat.. drawing their attention. “Something you’d like to tell me boys?”

“Huh?” Kurt feigned confusion.

“Scrap that,” Burt sighed. “Are you staying for dinner Blaine?”

“If that’s okay Mr Hummel?”

“I might as well get used to the idea,” Burt replied with a shake of his head. “Just remember boys.. I wasn’t born yesterday.”

****


	7. Sweetner

(You make me say oh, oh)

“Anything you want to tell me?” Burt asked after Blaine had left to go home.

Kurt shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Kurt. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I guess I should tell you that I think I’m gay. I am gay.”

“And does Blaine fit into this? You two together?”

Kurt smiled softly. “I think so. Yes.”

“Well good. You’re happy aren’t you?”

“Yes I am. I really am.”

*

Blaine did his thing of invading Kurt’s personal space as he took his books out of his locker the next morning… and Kurt loved it. The close proximity without actually touching.

“My parents are away this weekend,” Blaine said quietly. “Would you like to come round on Saturday? We could cook dinner. Swim a bit.. and you know..”

Kurt’s heart pitter pattered as he remembered their last time in the pool. “I’d love to,” he whispered.

*

Kurt was happy to let Blaine take the lead. An empty house and a beautiful boy who wanted to take Kurt up to his bedroom and strip him out of his clothes. Touching.. stroking.. kissing. Soft tender touches… and when Blaine finally, finally touched him where he needed it most, Kurt could do nothing but let go.. crying out as he let Blaine take him apart.


	8. True Love

A few months ago Kurt would never have believed he would be spending several hours, naked in bed with Blaine Anderson. Today he’d been taken apart twice, by Blaine’s hand. He was proud to say that he’d returned the favour.. and he was sure Blaine had been the loudest of the two of them…. although he was denying it.

Now they lay wrapped together, sated and happy.. having missed dinner by several hours. Kurt’s stomach rumbled, but he had to know..

“Blaine?”

“Hmm?” Blaine gave him a sleepy kiss.

“This isn’t.. um.. just a casual thing, is it? Only I should have said, but I don’t think I can do casual,” Kurt admitted… hoping it wasn’t something Blaine wanted.

Blaine shook his head with a smile. “I don’t want it to be casual. I was thinking.. hoping… boyfriends.. if that’s something you want too..”

Kurt rolled them both so he was on top.. his tired body somehow managing to come back to life. “Blaine.. are you saying you’d like me to be your boyfriend?”

“I am.” 

“Then yes. Yes, yes, yes.”

“Well.. good. We should celebrate,” Blaine grinned.. feathering his fingers down Kurt’s spine.

“We should.” Kurt shivered at Blaine’s soft touching. “With dinner.”

“You drive a hard bargain Mr Hummel.”

*


	9. Happy With You

Kurt tried hard in glee club. It was his dream to get a solo, but so far the best he’d got were a few solo lines in one of their group numbers. He’d long ago stopped being annoyed at Rachel getting virtually every solo though. If giving her solos gave him a quiet life, he’d sing back up every time.

He was, however, unsure how to feel when only a few weeks after waltzing into glee club, Blaine was given one of the solos for regionals. His boyfriend may have been the lead singer of the Dalton Warblers, but he was at McKinley now.. and hadn’t even been in glee club long enough to earn the privilege of a solo.

“Solos are reserved for the very best vocalists,” Rachel said righteously with her nose in the air. “Blaine is the only one who’s anywhere near as good as me.”

Kurt glared at her with contempt. “Fuck off Rachel.”

*

“I can tell you’re angry with me,” Blaine said as they sipped their coffees.

Sitting opposite your boyfriend in The Lima Bean was hardly the place to create a scene.. even though it had seemed like the safest place to go, feeling the way he did. Kurt fiddled with his coffee cup.. unable to meet Blaine’s eye, knowing none of this was Blaine’s fault, but he was here.. and Kurt was fed up with losing out all the time.

“Just say something,” Blaine persisted.

“I’m not angry with you. Why would I be angry with you?”

“You sound angry.”

“You sound self righteous and smug, but I’m not picking you up on it.”

“Look, I’m sorry you’ve never been given a solo. I really am. For what it’s worth, I think you deserve a solo. Your voice is amazing.”

“I’ll get over it,” Kurt sighed. “It just seems so easy for you..”

It seemed that being in love with Blaine didn’t mean that Kurt could be completely happy for him. Not when it was something he desperately wanted for himself. He was probably a terrible boyfriend.

Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand across the table, wrapping his warm fingers around him… making him feel a little less prickly.

“For what it’s worth, getting a solo is nice… and it’s not that I’m ungrateful. But it’s put into shade by you agreeing to be my boyfriend. That’s what truly makes me happy.”

Kurt smiled tearily. “It means the world to me too Blaine.” He really had the best boyfriend.

*


	10. Truly Madly Deeply

After school the next day they took their homemade cookies and milk up to Kurt’s room. They’d survived their first hiccup.. Kurt couldn’t call it an argument, because of course it wasn’t. But he was feeling a little jaded by it. They’d come out the other side.. and they’d survive.

Of course they needed to talk though. Kurt needed to apologise.

“I’m not perfect,” Kurt blurted as soon as they sat on the bed. “I’m sorry about being angry about your solo.. but I can’t help feeling like that sometimes. I have to warn you.. I doubt it’ll be the last time I’m unreasonable.. it’s one of my worse faults..”

“Sshh,” Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug.. keeping him close.. giving him a soft kiss. “This happens in relationships Kurt. It’s real life. I’m sure if there’s anything I’m upset about, I’ll be letting you know about it. I want you to be yourself with me.. and I want to know that I can be myself when I’m with you too. I trust you.”

“Thank you,” Kurt sniffed. He’d made up his mind he wasn’t going to cry.. but then ‘oh hello tears’.

“And as for being perfect Kurt. Nobody’s perfect. But as it happens, you’re perfect for me.. and that’s all that matters.”

Kurt said it before.. and would say it again. He really, really had the best boyfriend. How did he get so lucky?

“I love you,” Kurt whispered.

“I love you too.”

*

It may be true love, but as the saying goes.. ‘true love doesn’t run smooth’. Kurt had a feeling that he was partially responsible. Not completely responsible though.

Saturday morning they were meeting at the mall in town. It had become a routine of theirs. Coffee and a shared pretzel.. a slight bit of judging on other shoppers’ fashion sense (mainly Kurt).. and then they’d be ready to go round the stores. 

Kurt had already put in a couple of hours at the tyre shop this morning, helping Burt with the paperwork.. so he had money to burn… and was damn well ready for a big coffee.

Kurt made his way to the food court, spotting Blaine immediately.. or rather heard him. For Blaine wasn’t alone. He was standing chatting and laughing with some tall sleazy looking guy.. who looked to be pretty much up in Blaine’s personal space. Too close for Kurt’s comfort.

There was a casual, over familiar hand on Blaine’s shoulder. And then, horror of horrors, fingers gently pushing back a loose curl of Blaine’s hair on his forehead. Ugh. Who did this guy think he was? 

Kurt wasn’t even in the mood to play nice as he approached them.

“Who’s this?” Kurt directed at Blaine… getting right to the point.

Blaine started, his conversation interrupted mid flow. He raised his eyebrows.. his face reddening. “Oh Kurt. Hi. This is Sebastian. A friend of mine from my old school.”

“A good friend,” Sebastian leered at Kurt, offering him an outstretched hand. “Sebastian Smythe.”

Kurt ignored the hand.. pointedly. “Kurt Hummel.”

“Ooh. I like this one Blainey. He’s definitely got the hots for you.”

“Blaine’s my boyfriend,” Kurt snapped.

“Calm down tiger.”

Kurt wanted to claw this meerkat faced creepy guy’s eyes out. But then he glanced at Blaine and saw nothing but his usual warm smile, his eyes twinkling in amusement. He relaxed a little.

“Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it,” Sebastian laughed, turning back to Blaine. “I can see my company is somewhat unwanted.”

“Yeah, sure. We’re about to grab coffee. Nice to see you Seb.”

*

Kurt chose a table, while Blaine went and bought the coffees and pretzel… giving him a chance to calm down.

“He seemed creepy,” Kurt commented when Blaine arrived back at the table.

Blaine just grinned, pushing Kurt’s coffee over towards him.

“What?” Kurt frowned. “He was.”

“Were you jealous there Kurt?”

“Jealous of that meerkat face? Is he an ex of yours?”

“We dated a few times,” Blaine told him. “Nothing serious though.”

“That would explain the creepy touching. He still seems to like you, I’d say.”

“He’s like that with everyone,” Blaine shrugged. “I realised that quite quickly after I first got to know him.”

“I didn’t like him touching you like that,” Kurt said quietly.

Blaine smiled warmly. “Kurt? I didn’t even know you when I dated Sebastian. If I had, I doubt I’d have even given him a second glance. It’s you I’ve chosen to be with.”

“I know that,” Kurt sighed. “It’s just that I like you so much Blaine… but I think part of me’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” Blaine reassured him. “Now what’s on your shopping list for today?”


	11. Top of the World

Kurt was having lunch with Puck and Sam. It was rare these days for it to be just the three of them, but it was nice. Just like old times.

“So,” Puck began, tucking into his fries. “You’re not into girls then?”

“I guess not.” Kurt quirked a smile. “That’s not a problem is it?”

He hadn’t made an obvious statement about he and Blaine being together. He somehow just hoped that everyone would just realise without a grand announcement. And hopefully accept things as they were. Much as he loved them though, Puck and Sam were often a bit oblivious to what was going on around them.. and he worried they might not have realised.

“Of course it’s okay.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “Thank God. We’re relieved actually..”

“You are?”

“We’d been hoping to persuade Brit and Santana to go out with us. A double date. We didn’t want to leave you out.. and we weren’t sure if you’d be offended that we’d arranged it behind your back. Now you’ve got Blaine.. that’s all good though.”

Kurt frowned. “Guys? Are you two a couple then? I’m confused.”

Puck laughed loudly. “You’re joking right man? I’m gonna date Santana.. and Sam’s gonna ask Brit out.”

“You do know Brit and Santana are together, don’t you? Surely you’ve seen them kissing up the back of the choir room.. and they’re always holding hands. Maybe they’d be open to the idea though, I don’t know.”

“I thought they were just friendly with each other.”

“I’m sure they’d still be happy to let you boys buy them dinner though,” Kurt smiled. 

Kurt chuckled to himself. He really missed these guys.

*

“I missed you today.” Blaine pushed Kurt into his bedroom and down onto the bed. 

Kurt giggled. “Blaine.. Someone’s keen.”

“I haven’t seen you all day,” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s neck as he kissed his way up to his jaw.. pinning Kurt’s hands to the pillow above his head. “How long have we got?”

“Huh?” Kurt’s head grew fuzzy with the sensations of Blaine’s lips. He could only moan.

Blaine chuckled. “It’s been too long since we’ve had some time alone. It’s been days since I’ve even been able to kiss you properly.”

“I definitely think you should rectify that.”

“You sure?” Blaine grinned, hovering his lips above Kurt’s.

“You’re all talk and no action. Kiss me.”

*

“When’s your dad getting home?” Blaine asked, Kurt straddling his lap. Somehow they’d shifted positions as their kissing got more and more heated. If Burt was due home, they both needed to cool down a bit to make themselves presentable. They were supposed to be doing homework… and Burt might not be so happy with them having time alone in the house if he thought they were having wild, rampant sex.

Not that they’d got to that stage yet, but Blaine knew what parental imaginations could be like. Especially when that parent was very protective, as Burt was with Kurt. Blaine would hate to get on the wrong side of Burt.

“Um.. soon I think,” Kurt said with a sigh. “If we want to be alone, I think we’d stand a better chance going back to your house after school.

“Yeah.. we should do that. Tomorrow?”

“Definitely. Your parents don’t mind you bringing your boyfriend back to your house? I mean.. obviously they don’t because we’ve been to your house quite a few times.”

Blaine bit his lip. “They don’t know.”

“Don’t know we’re going back there.. or?” Kurt almost didn’t want to know he was right on this one.

“They don’t know I have a boyfriend.”

“They know you’re gay, right?”

“Oh yeah. They know that alright.”

“Phew. I was thinking they didn’t for a moment there.” 

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls, trying to relax him. He could feel the tension pouring off of him.. but this was a conversation that needed to happen. This was big. 

“So why haven’t you told them?” Kurt asked.

“It’s not that simple. They don’t exactly approve of my lifestyle.. or what they perceive my lifestyle to be.”

“What? How? Blaine.. you’re in high school.. what sort of terrible lifestyle do they think a high school student would be having?” Kurt stopped moving his fingers in Blaine’s hair… his brow furrowed.

“Yeah.. well.. Not everyone’s as lucky as you Kurt. Your father supports you unconditionally… could you keep on massaging my head?” Blaine pouted, “It feels good.”

Kurt smiled, resuming his actions. “i know you like it. Um, so you can’t tell them.. about us?”

“It’s not worth it,” Blaine said quietly. “They think that being gay is just a phase and are fully expecting me to marry a girl some day. My father would have an apoplectic fit if he knew how much time I spend thinking about your cock… touching it, kissing it.. making you come.. seriously..”

Kurt giggled, blushing. “Ooh. Yes please.. “ He wriggled in Blaine’s lap. “That seems sad,” he said seriously. “Sad you don’t have their support.”

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, wrapping his arms round him tightly. “It’s not because I’m embarrassed of you, or anything like that. I mean, if I did take you to meet them.. they’d probably be condescendingly insulting. They wouldn’t mean to be, but they just wouldn’t be able to help themselves.”

“I’m happy, just being with you. I’m proud to be with you. I can’t believe you chose me to be your boyfriend. How did I get that lucky?”

“By being adorably sexy.. even when you hadn’t admitted to yourself that you were gay.”

“Oh I think I knew as soon as I set eyes on you,” Kurt smirked. “I was just in denial.”

“Well you’re definitely the best thing that’s ever happened to me.. so I think I’m the lucky one.”

*


	12. To Know Him Is to Love Him

If Kurt was going to get into the performing arts school of his dreams, he had to make his mark on the world. He didn’t get a solo in glee club, but he’d come to terms with that. If Mr Schue couldn’t recognise how talented he was.. he needed to find other ways to prove himself.

Opportunity came along in the shape of a big announcement. There was going to be a school production of West Side Story.. auditions open to everyone. The lead role of Tony would look great on Kurt’s resumé.

He rehearsed ‘Maria’ in his bedroom until, in truth, he was sick of the song. But, the perfect outfit.. and he’d be audition ready.

“I’m going to audition for the lead in West Side Story,” Kurt told Blaine after school the next day.

“Oh..” He saw Blaine falter slightly before putting on a bright smile. “That’s great Kurt.”

“You seem surprised,” Kurt said defensively.

“No. No.. of course I’m not..” 

Then Kurt came to a realisation. He was an idiot. “Oh.. were you going to audition for the part too?” 

Blaine swallowed. “I thought I might go for one of the smaller parts.”

In his heart, he knew Blaine would be perfect for the role. His voice was as smooth as honey.. and he had the perfect looks and charisma. He could charm the pants off of anyone. “You’re lying,” Kurt snapped. “I don’t need protecting Blaine. You should go for it.”

“I don’t want the part Kurt. I think you’d be perfect for it.”

If Blaine wasn’t going to go for it, that was up to him. Kurt wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

*

Auditions were completely unprofessional. Kurt would expect nothing less at this school. For a start, the judges were a motley crew of students and sports coaches. Mr Schue was there too, but he couldn’t recognise a good performer. Kurt had first hand knowledge of that fact. However, Kurt could only work with what he was given.

He did his best.. and had certainly not disgraced himself.

He sat after.. watching other auditions. Watching Blaine audition for a part he was over qualified for.

“Blaine?” Coach Beiste requested, as Blaine stood looking stunningly gorgeous up on the stage. “Are you sure you don’t want to go for the part of Tony?”

“Um. No. I don’t think I do.”

“Of course we can’t make you.. but we all think you should at least try out for it.”

“Thank you,” Blaine smiled nervously, “but I don’t think I can.”

Kurt felt sick.. and kind of hated himself. He couldn’t do this. “Blaine..” he called out, ignoring all the heads that turned to look at him. “Just do it. The part is perfect for you. You’d be perfect for the part.”

Blaine smiled at him, eyes wide. “Okay.”

*

When Blaine came to sit next to him to watch the rest of the auditions, Kurt didn’t feel as resentful as he expected. Blaine’s rendition of ‘Maria’ had had Kurt swooning in his seat, confirming what he already knew. He was surprised he was happy for Blaine. Hopefully he wasn’t turning soft.. because he’d always prided himself on his competitive streak. Blaine could be an exception. 

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand. “You were wonderful up there.”

“Kurt…”

“It’s okay. Your performance was quite a turn on in fact. In fact I’m hoping we might have time to fool around a little before my dad gets home from work.”

Blaine stroked Kurt’s knuckles. Who knew his knuckles were an erogenous zone. “Shall we sneak out now?” Blaine whispered.

Kurt wasn’t going to argue with such a sensible idea.


	13. You Send Me

(you thrill me)

Back at Kurt’s house, things were looking up. Burt called to say he’d be late home. Apparently he had to go and take the pickup truck to a break down.. several miles out of town. Oh dear.. that’s a shame for whoever had broken down, but Kurt couldn’t feel sad at all. There was something he wanted to try.. badly.. and this would be the ideal opportunity.

Kurt let Blaine thread his fingers into Kurt’s hair as he explored and tasted Blaine with his tongue. Gentle kisses to the leaking tip as Blaine’s cock twitched.. and Blaine moaned. “Mmmm.. Kurt. Oh..”

Such noises could only spur Kurt on as he kitten licked up the shaft in wonder. Fascinating.

Blaine groaned loudly.. really loudly. He swiped his throbbing cock along Kurt’s pink lips. “Are you gonna let me inside that hot, beautiful mouth of yours?” he asked, sounding a little strained? “I’m too desperate for any more teasing.”

Teasing? Kurt had just been trying to build up the courage, but that was all he needed to open his mouth and let Blaine into the hot heat of his mouth.

He’d come in Blaine’s hand straight after, barely able to wait as Blaine had admired the big wet circle on the material of his briefs before whipping them down to Kurt’s knees.

“I can’t wait to do that again,” Kurt whispered as they lay sprawled on his bed, too tired to move.

“Mmm. My turn next time. Can’t wait to taste you,” Blaine said sleepily.

“Can’t wait for that either.”

*

Their afterglow was ruined by the front door closing loudly downstairs.

“Oh my god. It’s my dad.”

There was a mad scramble as they hurriedly dressed and gathered their homework together to go downstairs and do what they should have been doing all along.

Burt looked at them a little strangely as they started on their homework at the dining room table.

“You boys okay?”

They both nodded, mumbling their affirmation.

“You running late tonight? Only I thought you’d have already started your homework by now.”

“Auditions,” Kurt explained. Burt wasn’t to know they hadn’t stayed to the end.

“Right.”

Maybe they’d got away with it.

“Wouldn’t mind betting you didn’t go to school with your hair like that,” Burt commented as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Damn. Kurt’d completely forgotten to check his hair after Blaine had had his fingers wrapped in it in his moment of ecstasy. He hoped this wasn’t going to lead to another embarrassing father son conversation.

“This is your fault,” Kurt hissed at Blaine.

“Yeah? I would say sorry, but I’m not sure I am.”


	14. Because You Love Me

(My world is a better place because of you)

“What’s the matter with you, Kurt?” Rachel’s voice was shrill as she stood by Kurt’s locker. He tried to concentrate on the books he needed for his first lesson.. trying to tune her out. “Once you’d have fought for that role.”

“What do you expect me to do?” Kurt snapped. “I auditioned. But even I can see that maybe that wasn’t the right role for me.”

“It’s just not like you to give up. I never would.”

“At the expense of others..” Kurt commented.

“I think you’re being really mean. This is a competitive industry Kurt.”

“Maybe,” Kurt sighed, “But this is high school, not Broadway. And anyway, recognising when you’re not the right person for a role is a strength, not a weakness.”

“You’re not going to cut it on Broadway with that attitude. My fathers have taught me to believe in myself.”

“I do believe in myself,” Kurt told Rachel, slamming closed his locker. “I haven’t even got into performing arts school yet though. Also, I love Blaine. I’m happy for him getting Tony.”

Kurt realised he really was happy for Blaine.

*

Blaine joined Kurt on the walk to history, bright and cheery in the red polo shirt with the black trim. Kurt tilted his face for a quick hello kiss, linking hands with Blaine as they walked.

“I like you in that polo shirt,” Kurt blushed.

“Oh?” Blaine grinned. “Does that mean I’m going to get lucky back at my house after school this afternoon.”

“Maybe…”

“An empty house, my sexy polo shirt. I’m looking forward to taking you apart later,” Blaine whispered, making the hairs on the back of Kurt’s neck stand on end. How did he do that to Kurt?

Kurt flushed bright red. “If you make me hard in school, Blaine Anderson, you just might be going home alone.”

It was an empty threat and they both knew it.

*

Kurt offered little resistance as he watched a laughing, naked boyfriend bouncing onto the bed.. pulling Kurt down after him. Not hesitating to push himself into the tight heat of Blaine’s sexy hot mouth when Blaine came to him. “Feels so good Blaine,” Kurt breathed.

And it really did feel good. Not just the sex, but everything. It was having a special someone who was there just for him.. someone who understood him.. and someone who needed Kurt in their life as much as Kurt needed Blaine. Anything else they enjoyed beyond friendship and love was just a bonus.

Kurt had thought he’d spend all his high school years feeling lonely and different. At best he’d hoped to meet someone special in college, if indeed there was someone out there for him.

The world was a better place because they had each other.


End file.
